


Assholes in love.

by LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, M/M, Stiles Stilinski Loves Derek Hale
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-01 10:55:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16763758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN/pseuds/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN
Summary: Stiles no se siente de la manada.Derek no piensa lo mismo.





	1. Chapter 1

La mayoría de las veces Stiles se siente fuera de lugar en la manada, pero ahora mismo se siente como un auténtico extraño al ver como todos tienen su papel menos él. Vale, puede que sea el mejor buscando información y creando planes, pero en este mismo instante, mientras ve a cada uno entrenar su punto fuerte, solo puede quedarse sentado en el porche de la antigua mansión Hale leyendo un libro que le ha prestado Deaton. Pero, harto de sentirse mal conmigo mismo, se levanta y se precipita hacia el Jeep sin que ninguno se percate de que se está yendo del entrenamiento. Conduciendo hacia su casa, sus pensamientos son negativos, pensando en dejar la manada para que todos estén más tranquilos sin él. Stiles se permite quedarse en la cama y se duerme enseguida.

Unos golpes incesantes en la ventana despiertan de golpe al humano, aunque finje no escucharlos hasta que su ventana se abre sola. Sin embargo, Stiles no hace ningún esfuerzo por abrir los ojos hasta que alguien lo tira de la cama.

—¿Pero qué demonios…? —Exclama Stiles desde el suelo, se levanta como puede, y se tropieza con una deportiva, cayéndose de nuevo. Stiles levanta la vista y se fija en Derek con una ceja enarcada, mirando al humano como si se estuviera controlando para no reírse.— ¿Qué haces aquí, quien ha desaparecido?

—Nadie. —Dice Derek. Un hombre de grandes palabras sin duda alguna.— Te has ido del entrenamiento.

—Lo sé, me he dado cuenta cuando he arrancado mi Jeep y he conducido hacia mi casa, ya sabes. —Replica Stiles con sarcasmo y se sienta en la cama. —¿Y qué quieres, Derek? ¿Ha pasado algo?

—No ha pasado nada. —Vuelve a responder Derek en el mismo tono, y Stiles no puedo evitar enarcar una ceja, preguntándose que hace aquí sin necesitar nada de información.

—Vale… Bueno, yo tengo cosas que hacer. —Murmura Stiles para conseguir que Derek le diga lo que necesita y por qué está aquí, no por echarle del cuarto.

—Vale. —Dice Derek de nuevo, se sienta en la cama del humano y lo mira fijamente, haciendo que Stiles ruede los ojos y se siente en la silla del escritorio para comenzar a hacer los deberes pendientes, aunque es un poco incómodo hacerlos con la mirada fija del lobo sobre el humano.

Una hora más tarde, cuando Stiles ha terminado los deberes, se gira en la silla y se queda mirando fijamente como Derek está medio tumbado en su cama con un libro en las manos y leyendo tranquilamente.

—Bueno, Sourwolf, me encanta verte aquí, pero no sé qué haces realmente. —Dice sonando un poco nervioso, y es que las veces que se ha imaginado a Derek en su cama de forma un poco diferente, principalmente porque no suele llevar ropa y él suele estar bajo su cuerpo.

—Te has ido del entrenamiento oliendo a tristeza. —Dice Derek como si eso fuera suficiente, pero solo genera que Stiles enarque una ceja y lo mire confundido. —Ahora no hueles a tristeza, ahora hueles a tranquilidad y felicidad, y un poco a excitación.

—No hace falta que dijeras eso en alto. —Murmura Stiles sonrojándose un poco por las palabras del lobo. —Podías haberte ahorrado la última parte, pero no, tenías que decirlo para avergonzarme.

—Si quisiera avergonzarte, comentaría que solo has comenzado a oler así al verme en tu cama. —Murmura Derek con su habitual cara de suficiencia, pero la sombra de una sonrisa delata su rostro. Se levanta de la cama y se coloca frente al humano, aunque tiene que levantar un poco el rostro para mirarle a los ojos. —¿Qué te ha pasado en el entrenamiento?

—No tenía nada que hacer ahí, sourwolf. —Susurra Stiles encogiéndose de hombros, pero Derek lo mira esperando para que siga hablando. —Me siento un poco inútil viendo a todos con superpoderes. Sinceramente, pienso que no aporto nada en la manada.

—Tú tienes superpoderes, Stiles. —Dice Derek como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo, cosa que hace reír al humano, sin creer ni una sola palabra. —Tienes una mente prodigiosa, y además, eres capaz de mantener la manada unida. Eres como el pegamento que evita que yo sea demasiado duro con ellos.

Stiles mira a Derek fijamente hasta que abre la boca sorprendido al ver que de repente está entre sus increíbles y musculosos brazos. El gran alpha lo está abrazando con fuerza. Stiles apoya su cabeza en el pecho de Derek con cuidado de no espantarlo, y le sorprende escuchar su corazón latiendo desbocado.

—Si pudieras oler las emociones, te habrías dado cuenta antes. —Dice Derek con una pequeña sonrisa, deja un beso en la frente del humano, y salta por la venta en menos de unos segundos.

—¡Espera! ¿A qué te refieres? ¡DEREK! —Exclama Stiles consigue reaccionar, se asoma por la ventana, pero ya no hay rastro de él. ¿Acaso Derek Hale acaba de decirle a Stiles Stilinski que le gusta? Su plan a diez años acaba de acortarse a cinco. —¡Sourwolf, quiero mi beso!


	2. Chapter 2

Después de un fin de semana donde Stiles no ha visto a nadie de la manada, ni si quiera el alpha que, prácticamente confesó sus sentimientos al humano, Stiles está aparcando en el aparcamiento del instituto medio dormido. Al bajar, es prácticamente abordado por un par de brazos que lo abrazan suavemente.

—¡Buenos días, Stiles! ¿Cómo has dormido? —Pregunta Isaac mientras espera a que el humano comience a caminar hacia el interior. El lobo se queda a su lado y sonríe de forma amigable.

—Buenos días. —Dice Stiles entrecerrando los ojos con sospecha, mira fijamente al lobo. —¿Qué haces todo amigable conmigo, amigo? No es que me moleste, pero es raro que ahora me hables cuando nunca has intentado, ya sabes, ser amigable conmigo ni nada parecido.

—Hueles al alpha. —Dice Isaac con simpleza, como si eso lo explicase todo. Stiles abre la boca, pero es abordado por una Erica que besa su mejilla a modo de saludo mientras Boyd asiente como saludo.

—¿Qué está pasando? —Exige saber Stiles, totalmente confuso cuando Jackson coloca su mano en el hombro del humano cuando pasa, marcándolo con su olor. Stiles no sabe que está pasando, la única respuesta es que huele a Derek, pero es imposible, se duchó está mañana antes de venir a clase, y vio al alpha el viernes. El viernes. —Esto es raro.

—No lo es, Derek dijo que no te sentías manada, y eres manada. Te estamos haciendo ver que eres manada. —Dice Boyd antes de colocar su mano en el brazo de Stiles para hacerle caminar hacia el interior del edificio. —Eres una parte importante de la manada, no como el que investiga. Pregúntale a Derek.

Isaac y Stiles caminan hacia su clase de inglés, y como siempre, es ignorado por Scott desde que mostró su inclinación hacia la manada Hale desde que su antiguo mejor amigo prefirió confiar en los Argent y hacer que Stiles recibiese una paliza y fuese secuestrado.

El día en el instituto es igual y distinto al mismo tiempo. Igual porque Stiles está acostumbrado a pasar todo su tiempo con la manada, pero distinto porque están constantemente tocándolo, y haciéndole sentirse parte del grupo.

Cuando termina el día escolar, Stiles está hablando con Erica cuando ven un Camaro aparcado, con Derek apoyado a un lado del coche, con los brazos cruzados y mirando fijamente hacia donde está su manada. Erica agarra el brazo de Stiles y se apresuran hacia el alpha, dejando que el humano quede frente a Derek con una sonrisa avergonzada.

Derek sonríe de lado, y agarra de la cintura a Stiles antes de hacer que choque contra su pecho y besándolo de forma brusca, para el espectáculo público, para que todos sepan que están juntos, que Stiles es del alpha.

—Alpha, guarda algo para la cama. —Se ríe Erica cuando Stiles parece mareado y medio ido, aferrándose a la camiseta de Derek, con el rostro escondido dentro del cuello del lobo.

—Entrenamiento en media hora. Boyd llévate el Jeep y espera a Isaac. —Ordena Derek antes de meter la mano en el bolsillo de Stiles, agarra las llaves y se las lanza a su beta aprovechando que Stiles aún sigue ido. Luego, ayuda a Stiles a entrar en el Camaro, y conduce hacia la mansión Hale.

—¡Se ha llevado mi Jeep! —Exclama Stiles diez minutos después, cuando ya está más centrado tras su primer e increíble beso. —¡Sourwolf, eso no mola!

Derek sigue conduciendo pese a la verborrea de Stiles, y cuando llegan a la mansión Hale, Derek suspira y mira fijamente a Stiles, agarra suavemente su rostro y le da un beso mucho más suave y dulce, derrochando en él todo lo que siente por el humano. Stiles devuelve el beso con el mismo sentimiento, y es lanzado hacia el regazo del lobo, que desliza el asiento para que Stiles esté más cómodo durante su sesión de besos. Cuando terminan, principalmente porque la manada está a punto de llegar, Stiles apoya su rostro en el pecho de Derek y deja que este acaricie su espalda antes de preguntarle algo que no para de rondar en su mente.

—Derek, Boyd dijo que era importante, y no por ser el que elabora los planes, sino por algo más, pero que debía preguntarte a ti. —Dice Stiles casi en un susurro, pero por la forma en la cual Derek se tensa, sabe de lo que le está preguntando.

—Eres mi compañero, Stiles. Ellos te ven como mi compañero, como el alpha mate, si quieres ponerle nombre. Eres mi alma gemela, la parte que me completa. —Dice Derek con la voz solemne, haciendo que Stiles levante la cabeza de su pecho y observa como los ojos de Derek brillan por la emoción. —Te quiero.

—Yo también te quiero, Derek.


End file.
